A unique rotary artificial heart for permanent implantation has the potential to overcome the problems of infection, thromboembolism, and device complexity which make long term support of patients with existing pneumatic and electric artificial hearts impractical. The new system depends on the success of the miniature motor, axial flow pump, and pyrolytic carbon bearing system which together permit a one-moving-part device requiring no valves or shaft seal to be implanted within the cavity of the left ventricle and to provide a cardiac output in excess of 10 1/min. This is a resubmitted proposal modified to include fabrication and testing of the motor, pump, and bearing system rather than emphasizing only the pump as previously planned. The key pyrolytic carbon bearing components have already been successfully fabricated, reliable motor design calculations predict excellent performance, and expert CAD/CAM collaboration to assist in design and fabrication of the pump blading has been arranged. Thus, the research plan will provide data characterizing the pressure, flow, and efficiency characteristics of the system, and quantifying the hemolysis caused independently by both the bearings and pump blading. This will be sufficient to determine the basic feasibility of the approach. During Phase II, the design will be optimized and animal tests will be conducted to demonstrate freedom from thrombosis.